Town Day
by peace.love.and.smile
Summary: It’s town day of the Gallagher girls, and all the Blackthorn boys have come back for a visit, all except for one. The one that has had Cammie’s mind spinning and thinking about non-stop. Or so she thinks. One-shot. Zammie
1. Chapter 1

It's town day of the Gallagher girls, and all the Blackthorn boys have come back for a visit, all except for one. The one that has had Cammie's mind spinning and thinking about non-stop. Or so she thinks.

Cammie's POV

Town Day. The name explains it all. And for us Gallagher girls, it is a day of glares and covers, and since the Blackthorn guys are here, a day of being a normal teenage couple, assuming you have a date. But sadly, this is not the case for me. This year Zach "decided" he didn't want to do the exchange between Blackthorn and Gallagher, but fortunately or unfortunately (depending how you look at it) Grant and Jonas came back dragging along their other roommate Nick, who surprise, surprise fell, and I mean that literally, over heels for Macey, and vice versa. So, here I sit on the square's gazebo steps bored to tears while my friends' go on their dates. Don't get me wrong, they are amazing friends and invited me to tag along, but I would rather just blend in far away from where they are making-out in theater seats, than be the awkward third-wheel.

*Sigh* I'm done thinking about all the 'what ifs' that would have happened if Zach was here this year. So, I get up and start walking around town, and decide to wait out the movie in the park's playground, minding my own business. But, of course, nothing in my life goes as perfectly as I want it to, the joys of living a life of a spy.

"Hey Gallagher girl" I hear with a sarcastic undertone, I whip my head around to make sure it is not my Blackthorn boy only to get my hopes down, for it is own Dilion, my ex-boyfriend, Josh's, best friend.

"What do you want, Dillion?" I say with a sigh, not really in the mood for Dillion's taunts today.

"Aw, is the poor little Gallagher sad today, is because Daddy wouldn't buy you the new purse you wanted?" he says sneering and then laughing in my face, looking at me with disgust. While I cringe when I hear the word "daddy" being said by him, knowing that it is not his fault that he doesn't know because especially for civilians and even for me, my father's whereabouts is classified and under heavy lock and key. I feel the tears prick my eyes, but contain them before I make any tears.

"Hahaha. Did I hit a soft spot, Princess?" Dillion asks. I just stare at him rearranging my face into an emotionless mask. And say with steel very present in my voice.

"Go. Away. I don't need this today!" While getting up and walking away from Dillion and his criticism.

"Excuse, your royal highness, but this is not your town and you can't make me do anything." He says back, "And anyways where's the rest of your little snotty friends, because the next time I see the girl from the pharmacy, she will get what is coming to her."

I slowly true around, trying very hard not to shake from the anger coursing through me, while my eyes form little slits. While taking slow measured steps, I make sure to keep my temper in check so I don't (even if I want too) accidently hit Dillion. I get right up into his face and whisper in a very controlled voice.

"Don't EVER, I mean EVER, threaten one of my sisters again I will kill you." Dillion starts to laugh but is cut off by someone saying.

"You know, if I were you, I would listen to her." I slowly turn around not believing my ears and gawk at the sight before me, coming out of the shadows is none other than Zachary Goode, with his notorious smirk planted firmly on his face. But it only takes me to 2.7 seconds to examine him and hide my shock, before I finally get to his deep emerald green eyes. And when our eyes connect we stare at each other for approximately 5 minutes and 17 seconds before we are rudely interrupted by a gagging sound. I finally break our staring contest and glare at Dillion.

"Aw, did your prince charming come to rescue you? How pathetic." Dillion scoffs, while sizing Zach up, who has walked over to me and casually slipped his hand into mine. "But unfortunately this is a waste of my time, and you quite frankly are getting to boring, because I highly doubt that either of you can fight. Especially your so-called boyfriend Cammie, he looks like he hits like a girl." He says laughing at the joke he made. But that was the last straw, and before he could get another laugh out I punched his eye, only using enough force to give him a black eye.

"NEVER insult my sisters or my boyfriend, you have no right, you scum." I said fuming, with Zach holding me back so that I couldn't beat him to a pulp.

"Hahaha, I tried to warn you D-man, NEVER mess with a Gallagher girl." Zach said while pulling us away from the moaning Dillion.

After he dragged us far enough away, we walked around town a little bit, and after he knew I was finally calm stopped us in front of the gazebo and sat on the steps, pulling me down with him. Then after a few minutes of thinking he turned towards me, saying,

"Gallagher girl, I'm going to kiss you now," leaning down to kiss me tenderly, while I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and deepening the kiss. I break the kiss off because I start hearing applause in the background, and I look up surprised to see all of our friends around us clapping, some even having the guts (Macey) to say "FINALLY!" I turn away blushing into Zach's shoulder, but not before looking up to see Zach's reaction. But all I see is the gleaming of his smirk, telling me that he is one happy Blackthorn boy. While, I bury my face into his shoulder and inhale his scent, I know for a fact that this will be one long year, but also an unforgettable one too.


	2. HardHardly Worked on Author's Note

Disclaimer: Unfortunately or fortunately, depending your outlook on life, I do NOT, I repeat DO NOT, own the Gallagher series, all rights go to Ally Carter

BTW: if you want me to continue the story, please review. I also, need a Beta if I am going to make this one-ish-shot into a story. Thanks for reviewing :3

Oh, and this is to put a smile on your face:

Today, I walked into my 6-year old sister's room. She was hopelessly trying to push her bed against the wall. When I asked her why she was doing this, she told me "I'm doing this so I can only wake up on one side, and I never wake up on the wrong side of the bed and have a bad day." I have faith in you, little sister. MLIA

Haha, okkay, sorry for the long AN.


End file.
